


Criss-Crossed Dimensions

by AC_TIL_10A



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Baker Adrien Agreste, Baker Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crush swap, Gen, Idiots in Love, Kwami Swap, Model Adrien Agreste, Model Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, love interest swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_TIL_10A/pseuds/AC_TIL_10A
Summary: Things got pretty weird pretty fast.Chloe and Adrien hated each other, Chloe loved Chat Noir and decided that Marinette was her childhood friend instead. Oh! And Chat Noir was being serious for once.Meanwhile...Adrien and Chloe were suddenly friends? And why was Adrien not drooling at the back of Marinette's head?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own any of the characters except for those I created. I hope you enjoy, this idea was sitting around in my head for a while so... yea finally wrote it I guess. Tell me what you thing will happen in the comments!

 

 

 

It _was_ a normal morning in Paris, the sky was clear, the birds were singing. Until it wasn’t.

Why you may ask?

Well, because of three simple reasons:

One, Chloe Bourgeois was wearing her sunglasses on her shirt, _not_ her head.

Two, Adrien Agreste did not arrive in his usual limo, he arrived winded and disheveled.

And three,

Nino was proud to say that he usually was a pretty chill guy, he liked music and disliked Chloe as much as the next person. But he didn’t believe that she was pure evil, she was probably just 75 percent evil tops, and the rest, well who knows?

Certainly a part of the 25 percent that was not pure evil was the part that liked Adrien and Sabrina he guessed.

What he didn’t guess was something so out of the ordinary that no-one could blame him.

Adrien appeared in his peripheral view almost at the same time Chloe got down from her limo. Nino hesitated. He should be a good bro and go greet Adrien, but he really didn’t want to be near that yellow disaster called Chloe Bourgeois.

Chloe smiled maliciously and tripped the school’s resident sunshine boy.

 _What the heck?_ Nino thought.

Adrien thankfully managed to stop his fall to the concrete stairs by holding unto the railing. He held still for a couple of seconds. The courtyard was silent except for the echoing cackle Chloe was making.

"What's the matter Adri- _ugh_? Do you need to learn to walk again?" She sneered looking very satisfied of what she’d done.

"Grow up, _Bourgeois._ " Adrien said, straightened his shoulders dusted his shirt of and started to walk up the stairs.

Chloe scowled, she didn’t seem too pleased at being dismissed so fast.

This wasn't going to end nicely Nino concluded.

"Finally wearing something that's not trash?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Like what you always wear?" He leveled her up with an ice cold glare that Nino was sure nobody would have believed the blond boy able to do and continued walking up the stairs paying little mind to Chloe’s offended screech and the shocked silence from the rest of the crowd.

Nino unglued his eyes from the retreating back of his best friend and moved them towards the impeding explosion that was probably brewing downstairs. Chloe's face was flushed with anger, her fists shaking and she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

“Whoaa!! Looks like someone got BURNED!!” someone shouted, probably Kim, and the whole courtyard exploded with laughter.

Chloe huffed.

"Let's go Sabrina. We have more important things to do than being with these peasants." she said and went up the stairs looking at her nails disinterestedly.

"Y-yes, Chloe." Sabrina, shell shocked scrambled after her after a couple of seconds.

Nino looked on as the blond girl stomped past him still struggling to understand what exactly had happened. He had to find Adrien and _pronto._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was _not_ , in fact, a normal day in Paris. Sure, the birds were singing, the skies were clear and the sun was shining, but those were the chief reasons why nobody in Paris, especially in Francois Dupont school, had realized that things were not normal nor were going to be in a long time.

Example number one: Chloe Bourgeois was wearing her sunglasses in her head instead of putting them on her _shirt_ as usual.

Number two: Adrien Agreste, class president, baker boy and Chloe's biggest enemy arrived early to class that day.

And number three:

Nino wasn’t worried about the empty seat beside him, it was the norm that Adrien arrived from a couple of seconds to a couple of minutes after the bell rang. What bothered him was the empty seat usually occupied by the one and only Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor, evil incarnate and the one that usually took care of making his bro’s life impossible for whatever reason.

And it wasn’t as if Chloe hadn’t come, her seat already had her stuff on it, probably thanks to Sabrina, but she _wasn’t_ coming in and he didn’t want to assume anything about her after the LordWifi thing but he didn’t want her doing anything to Adrien.

The door opened.

 _Speak of the devil_ … Nino thought. The mayor’s daughter entered the classroom and sat on her seat, there was something different about her that day, maybe something with her hair or the fact that she hadn’t tackled her childhood best friend with a scream of ‘Mari-choo!’ and had walked past her without looking at the model twice.

Nino frowned. There was something fishy going on there, had Marinette and Chloe fought? Why weren’t they talking to each other?

He had to find out.

The door opened again, calmly. Nino looked towards the door expecting to see Miss Bustier, the strict science teacher, but thought he was hallucinating because he instead saw

Adrien - _always late to everything_ \- Agreste.

Ok not everything was lost.

Adrien walked past Marinette without tripping and sat next to him.

Nino’s jaw dropped, he touched his forehead to check for fever.

_Nope, nothing._

He closed his mouth.

The bell rang. 

“Sup, man” They bumped fists and Nino stared distractedly at the window.

“I’m good” Adrien said with a duller, more practiced smile. Nino’s gut twisted, something was wrong.

“Whatcha looking at?”

“Uh, nothing much. Just seeing if there are any flying pigs outside.”

“What? Why?” Adrien blinked confused.

“Because you’re finally early dude.” Nino started to check if Adrien had any fever.

“I can be on time _sometimes_ ” said the blond grumpily waving his hand away.

“Apparently.”

Their conversation was cut short thanks to the arrival of Miss Bustier.

It was only natural that Nino noticed that throughout the whole school day Adrien didn’t watch dreamily the head of certain raven haired model in front of him and his notes were a lot more systematic and thorough, Nino was a reporter after all.

He knew something was wrong with Adrien and he swore on his baby, the BeetleBlog, that he would find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read btw. And english is not my first language, soo feel free to point out my mistakes (nicely pls) on the comments. And if you could maybe help me with ao3 it'll be great. It's my first time posting something and my first time using this platform.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really big thank you to everyone who left a kudos and a comment. Those make my day, probably my week.
> 
> Leave your predictions and your questions in the comment section and I'll make sure that you get an answer, 'kay?
> 
> Without anything else to say please enjoy the chapter.

 

 

“Whoaa!! Looks like someone got _BURNED_!!” Kim shouted near her ear, but Alya couldn’t care less as she and the whole courtyard exploded with laughter.

She honestly thought that Chloe deserved it. She was being her usual awful human being and it was completely satisfying to see someone put her in her place after everything she always did.

She smiled to herself but couldn’t help the small twinge of disappointment that ran through her, she really should have recorded that for Marinette. Maybe Max had?

She wished Marinette had seen this! It was a shame her bff was always late to everything, she would have had a fieldtrip with this. And to have Adrien do it was just the cherry on top! Maybe she would have been so impressed that Alya would have been able to coax her into maybe asking him out and they would start dating.

Speaking of dating… she hadn’t seen her boyfriend yet. She was sure that he was there when she arrived but she couldn’t pinpoint his location at the moment. She extracted herself from the middle of the cheering crowd just in time to see her boyfriend straighten up from his leaning position at the top of the stairs adjust his cap and walk hurriedly inside.

He was probably looking for Adrien.

And now that she was thinking about Adrien what had happened back there? The guy was usually Mr. Sunshine in person or something mellower than what he’d been today.

Like, not that she was complaining but it was just _weird_.

She should probably ask Nino about it. He had to have all the sweet juicy deets.

Alya pushed past the crowd of laughing teenagers and sped up the stairs. And if she smiled to herself admiring the speed she had garnered while chasing stories for the Ladyblog nobody needed to know. Once inside the school she looked around trying to spot Nino’s headphones and his red cap.

She saw him waking up the stairs.

“Hey!! Nino wait up!!” she yelled and saw as he looked at her from a floor up "I'll catch up with you in a minute! Wait right there!" She ran up the stairs and towards him.

Once she was near enough she pulled him aside.

“Babe?” He smiled. She smiled.

“Hey, great morning right? Now spill”

“Spill?” he repeated confused.

“Tell me all the deets! I need to know nooow, I'm dying of curiosity”

He chuckled.

“You aren't a cat. you can't die of curiosity”

"Yes I can. Watch me." She put her hand on her hips.

"Well I don't know what happened"

“What do you mean you don’t know? Adrien must have told you something, you’re his best friend!”

“Well he didn't" He shrugged.

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“He must have forgotten, or maybe it's recent because when we talked last night he didn't seem upset at anything, much less Chloe”

She frowned.

"But I wanted to knoooow" she whined and let her face smash against his chest, her glasses were pressing awkwardly against her face.

"I was actually on my way to ask him about that"

"You were?"

"Of course I was Alya, he's my best friend"

Oh crap.

She instantly felt bad "Sorry for that, then"

"It's no biggie, seeing you is good enough"

He was being so sweet

She grimaced, had she even kissed him good morning?

“He worries me” Nino closed his eyes

“Sunshine boy can take care of himself”

“I know” They intertwined fingers and she felt some tension, that she hadn't noticed had been there before, leave his shoulders .

“Let’s go to class ok? We’ll interrogate- ah I mean” She laughed awkwardly and pulled her head back “We’ll talk to Adrien after class ends”

Nino laughed. He had the most beautiful laugh that Alya had ever heard.

"Maybe I can get him to talk to me in between classes" he said.

"But if you don't then I'll ask him"

"I won't stand in your way babe, you're terrifying" he raised his hands in clear sign of surrender.

She really was lucky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alya was bobbing her head up and down to the beats of one of the latest Penny Rolling’s hit.

Well, she actually was moving to the rhythm and trying to figure out the way the song was layered and the instruments used to create the signature style of the artist.

She had made that challenge for herself and was very proud of that. She though that she was very close to figuring out Penny’s signature music style and that was so interesting.

Nino entered the classroom looking at his phone as was the norm, he was probably editing something for the Beetleblog. She smiled softly, he was so passionate about that.

“Hey babe” she said and her boyfriend looked up to her.

“Hey, can you _believe_ someone took a picture of Chat Lady dipping Scarlet beetle?”

“Really?”

“Yeah! They posted it on the Beetleblog and people are starting to create fanfiction about that, “ he said “I’m thinking of maybe getting Adrien to read some of it to convince him that ScarletChat is the best ship and they are secretly in love with each other and nobody should disagree on that”

“Well they are cute togheter”

“They are my OTP after Adrianette, they were made to be together.”

“Well, we just have to wait for Marinette to finally realize that”

“Wait for me to realize what?” Marinette was standing behind her and had apparently heard their conversation, or at least part of it.

Alya, had she not been so chill –and she was proud of that amount of chill – would have jumped in surprise.

“That Adrien needs help with physics, y’know given how much he hates the subject I bet that he would prefer spending time with Chloe than studying it” Nino lied expertly.

Marinette giggled.

“Chloe is not that bad, she’s just-”

“An acquired taste, we know it” Nino and Alya answered for her.

“But if Adrien needs help with physics I could help him with it” she said every bit earnest and Alya could already see how good she’d be for Adrien. She’d known the guy for all the time they had been in school and they had been friends for most of those years.

Marinette and Adrien fit together like two halves of a whole.

“Sure you can Marinette, why don't we schedule a day for studying?” Alya offered because as much as she loved Nino and his determination to get Adrien and Marinette together she knew that forcing them to it would not help, it needed to come naturally and Nino, god bless his heart, was being a little too insistent.

“That would be great!” the girl in pigtails said excited “But I’ll have to ask Mother about it.”

Alya fought back a grimace, she did not like Marinette’s mother at all. That lady had not chill at all. Of course she had called her dudette… but still! She didn’t want to give Marinette a birthday party and Alya had ended as Bubbles.

“Why don’t you give Nadja a call, I’m sure she’ll be able to schedule it with your mother” Nino said with a smile.

Marinette lit up.

“You’re right! And maybe I could get the gorilla to drive me to wherever we’re meeting!”

“Yeah!” Alya said and hi-fived Marinette. She turned to Nino “Babe, let’s polish the details at lunch OK?”

“Fine by me” He kissed her on the lips and she smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to post regularly but in my defense I only have some of the chapter ideas and not much of a plot to be honest, like, I have several ideas but I'm not quite sure how to make them happen? Or how to get from one point to the other?  
> I also have other fanfiction ideas but I'll try to focus on this particular idea as long as possible.
> 
> Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter number three following our Adrien. I was debating doing a Marinette chapter before but decided against it.  
> A really big thank you to all of you who are reading, commenting and leaving kudos.

 

 

Adrien felt sleep leave him slowly, like water through his fingers. He pressed his face against his pillow unwilling to move. But Nathalie was going to come in any minute to tell him that he had to get up and start getting ready for the school day and he really didn’t want to miss school but he also really didn’t want to get up because he was so tired and he was feeling sore all over because Ladybug and he hadn’t had the chance to purify last night’s akuma and he remembered vividly having crashed into several buildings several times after being hit with that awful god-knows-whatever-it-did purple light beam.

He turned around on his bed and covered his eyes with his forearm. It was still dark and his alarm hadn’t gone off and Plagg wasn’t complaining nor was he asking for camembert so that meant he probably could stay in bed for a couple of minutes more.

He really did want to sleep Adrien thought.

He rolled over to his right, maybe if he just tried hard enough he would be able to, maybe for a couple of minutes but it would be enough.

He took a deep breath willing his pained muscles to relax and gave up.

It wasn’t going to work. He was already awake and he was delaying the inevitable.

Well if he got through the day maybe he could meet up with Ladybug early and keep searching for DimenJumper –or whatever his name was.

He opened his eyes to see Marinette’s _face_ looking right back at him.

He yelped and fell off the bed. His feet were tangled in the sheets and his head was near the stairs, the sky was still a little bit dark from what he could see from the skylight directly above the bed.

He ignored the dull pain from the fall to instead untangle himself from the sheets and look around in something akin to panic.

This was not his room. He swallowed.

Okay Adrien… don’t panic… it might just be a very realistic dream.

A red kwami appeared in his line of sight.

“Adrien? Are you OK? that seemed like a pretty nasty fall”

This was _not_ a dream.

“Wha- Wha- Who are you?!” He scrambled backwards into the bed not paying a lot of attention to the _collage_  of Marinette photos looking at him from the wall and holding onto a pillow.

“Oh not again” said the kwami, antennae dropping and big blue eyes worried.

“What do you mean not again? And where’s Plagg? Where am I?” Adrien said finally remembering his manners.

“It’s me Adrien, Tikki. Why are you asking where Plagg is?”

“Because I’m his chosen?” Adrien blinked.

It sounded more like a question than an answer but it was all he had.

“You are my chosen Adrien, no-one else”

“And you are…?”

“The kwami of creation”

Oh.

“Oh, oh good, perfect, great. This is totally making sense” he mumbled and combed some of his hair backwards. He breathed for a bit trying to make sense of what was happening.

“Adrien?” Tikki’s soft voice snapped him out of his musings.

He looked at her and sighed.

“Sorry for freaking out Tikki.” He held up his hands and she landed on top of them.

“It’s okay, but why did you?”

“Well” He chuckled awkwardly “There was an akuma, his name was LineJumper- no- DimenJumper or something of the sort, and Ladybug and I were fighting him and I got hit” He remembered how his body had burned and all the puns he had made the night before “And woke up here so I’m guessing this is a consequence of its power.”

Tikki nodded and nuzzled his cheek.

“I’m sure you’ll find a solution for this. You always do”

He breathed a laugh.

“I’m not quite sure how to do that yet” he said.

He was still sore and hurt but thankfully he wasn’t panicking anymore so that was good. He looked around. There were a lot of pictures of Marinette in the- in his room, temporary as it may be, and a mannequin tucked on a corner. There was a rug and a trapdoor on the floor below.

He blinked, the room felt familiar as if he had been there before. The smell of freshly baked bread started to permeate his room-

Wait a second. Freshly baked bread?

He got up on the bed and up the skylight into the balcony. He looked around and sure enough there was the school next to the house.

That basically confirmed it. He was on Marinette's house- but not really- oh whatever.

He got down.

He needed to think and do something about his sore muscles.

“I’m going to go take a shower” he said to Tikki and she nodded. A cold shower would probably soothe his muscles and give him some time so assimilate the situation, he just needed to know were it was.

“The bathroom’s downstairs, just in case” Tikki giggled and he flushed, of course it was there was only a place to wash his hands here.

“Right, thanks. Uhm, if you don’t mind me asking, what do you eat?” he said curiously.

“Cookies”

“And I just had to get the one that likes stinky cheese” he grumbled and made his way down the first flight of stairs, opened the trapdoor and down the second flight of stairs. And stopped.

The house looked comfortable, lived in. There were pictures of the three of them, Emilie, Gabriel and Adrien… he slowly approached one of them.

They looked happy, radiant even. They were recent. His heart lurched and he pressed his lips.

Tikki appeared swooping down and settling herself on top of his shoulder.

“I really like that picture too you know?”

“It is very pretty” he said “Where I’m from my mother is… gone”

“Adrien… I’m so sorry”

“It’s okay, I’ve survived so far” he joked trying to lift the mood he accidentally lowered.

“Well go on! Take a shower! You need to be ready for school” She nudged him in the direction of the bathroom.

“Yes ma’am” he said.

 

Once he left the shower, went to the- his room, the sun was already up and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue.

There were some clothes left on the chaise, a black hoodie with a white zipper, a white t-shirt and some clear jeans. He touched the fabric thoughtfully.

“This is some really good fabric” he said, it was soft and light. Probably comfortable and practical to wear.

“Yeah, you- uhm I mean, Adrien bought it himself! He was really proud of them. They’re brand new” Tikki said floating cheerfully near his head.

“Wait, he made this himself?” he said. Now the mannequin made a lot more sense.

“Yes he did”

Adrien opened his mouth to comment on the quality of these clothes when he heard footsteps nearing the trapdoor.

He bolted to the bed and covered himself up to the head with the sheets.

“Adrien? Honey, are you awake yet?” The voice of Emilie Agreste said and Adrien suddenly felt like he was going to puke.

His hands shook slightly and he closed them into fists.

“Adrien? Your father and I wanted to have breakfast with you” Her sweet voice was something he hadn’t heard for a while except on that movie she had acted on. His heart ached and he wanted to run downstairs and hug her until his arms were numb. But his head wouldn’t stop talking about Ladybug and the akuma he wouldn’t be able to help her with and another Adrien who was caught in a world here his father is distant his mother is dead and he is caught in a cage of perfection.

He heard his mother sigh.

“I guess we’ll have breakfast tomorrow then young man, I’ll let you sleep in this one time.” she said and Adrien stayed covered until her footsteps faded into silence and a bit more.

“Did she leave?” he asked Tikki.

“Yes she did, but why did you hide from her?”

“If I didn’t I might have cried or hugged her or both, for hours.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“I’m just saying I’d be late to school and don’t want that”

Tikki giggled.

“You’re a little strange”

“I guess I am” he said, the corner of his lips twitching up.

He jumped out of bed and got dressed. He was right, the clothes were comfortable and practical.

Tikki hid in the large front pocket of the hoodie, she fit there snugly.

“What do I have for breakfast?”

“Whatever you pick from the bowl, you are usually late. It’d be good if you had time to have a good breakfast and then _walk_ to school”

Adrien blinked when she referred to him as her Adrien, but he supposed that it was very confusing and he couldn’t blame her for that.

“I guess I’ll just have an apple and water?”

Tikki sighed.

“You’ll drink some milk, eat a croissant and then you’ll have the apple and the water” Was it funny that he thought she sounded like a mother?

“I don’t need milk-”

“You are a growing teenager and you need sleep and nutrients, and because you don’t get sleep at least you’ll get some nutrients this way”

“Yes ma’am” he said sullenly after a couple of seconds of pouting and tried to fight the rising smile on his lips. She might not be Plagg but she cared and that was all he could ask for.

 

It was a surreal experience walking to school instead of being driven there. It was also nice not to have people staring or pointing at him. Or giant adds that had his face on them. The downside was that there were giant adds with Marinette’s face on them now.

He munched on the macaroon that he had brought with him, there was a little box of them in his backpack and some cookies in his backpack and his pockets for Tikki just in case.

He walked up the stairs and started to make his way to his classroom when he realized something.

Did he have any homework that he maybe hadn’t brought?

Ok, maybe more than one something.

He bolted to the bathrooms and checked if there was anyone else there. Luckily there wasn’t.

“Tikki, where do I seat? How do I act? I literally have no idea what to do” he said and fought the urge to pace.

“Well you are mostly quiet in class and you seat behind Marinette”

He nodded.

“You and Chloe don’t get along and you have first class with Mme Bustier so you need to be on time”

“Mme Bustier? Why?”

“She’s very strict”

Adrien sighed, he probably wouldn’t understand what was happening for the rest of the day.

“Then I better get going then” he said. He squared his shoulders and readied himself to face the day head on. Tikki zoomed to his pocket and he left the bathroom. Feeling more confident than when he entered but still fiddling with the ring on his hand.

_What was he going to do?_ He was basically walking blind here. He should probably talk to his partner if he had the chance. And he should talk to Tikki after the school day is done.

He entered the classroom, almost everybody was sitting where they would have sat if it had been his school except Marinette was in his seat Alya in Nino’s and Nino in Alya’s.

Tikki had said that he sat behind Marinette so he walked up the stairs and counted a victory when the bell rang at the same time he sat down.

“’Sup man” Nino said while they were bumping fists.

“I’m good” he said with a smile and when he noticed Nino was looking out the window “Whatcha looking at?”

“Uh, nothing much. Just seeing if there are any flying pigs outside.”

That answer was… very random he thought.

“What? Why?” Adrien said confused.

“Because you’re finally early dude.” Nino said attempting to check if Adrien had any fever.

“I can be on time sometimes” Adrien grumpily waving Nino’s hand away.

“Apparently.”

Was that sarcasm?!

Adrien opened his mouth to protest but their conversation was cut short thanks to the arrival of Mme Bustier. She was wearing a lab coat and a severe expression, it reminded him a lot of Mme Mendeliev.

Classes passed by in a blur with a couple of incidents regarding Nino trying to talk to him, Adrien pretending to not hear him and Mme Bustier scolding them both for talking in class.

 

The bell signaling the start of lunch period rang.

 

“Ok man, you’re going to spill why you were so off-”Nino’s ranting was drowned by another louder voice.

“Adrikins!! You and I are going to have lunch together, I already talked to your father yesterday so there’s no escaping this time!”

Ah, Chloe, just when he needed saving.

Wait, Chloe? Didn’t Tikki say that she and Adrien were enemies?

Chloe grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards.

“Wh-what? Chloe? What is-?”

Adrien barely managed to grab his backpack before he was pulled out of the classroom.

Something he didn’t see was all the shocked faces from the rest of his classmates at having Chloe call him ‘Adrikins’ or better: Chloe, mayor’s daughter, and Adrien, baker boy, sworn enemies for life going to have lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know who switched.  
> Adrien and want to guess who?  
> How do you think it happened?  
> And what do you think will happen because of it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are on the original universe following the Adrien that's stuck there. Thank you to all of you who left kudos and/or commented! We'll see where this goes.

 

 

_Adrien sighed and twirled the spoon around. This topping on the cupcakes was going to be perfect._

_The kitchen door opened._

_“Adrien, my love” said his lovely wife._

_“Marinette!” he said trying to hide the bowl of cream behind him “You’re home early.”_

_“I just couldn’t wait to see our beautiful kids, Emma Hugo and Louis and our hamster called-”_

_“What about me?” he said pouting._

_“I assumed that you knew that I always want to see you”_

_This was perfect. She was perfect. This was almost too good to be true._

_The oven beeped. He turned to turn it off._

_“I always want to see you too.” he said “I don’t know how you accepted me”_

_“I didn’t”_

_His blood iced._

_The oven turned to dust._

_“W-what do you mean?” He turned around_

_Smoke started to swirl around the room along with the dust from the oven._

_“I never accepted you”_

_The oven was beeping._

_Adrien stumbled back._

_The beeping was becoming louder._

_Marinette dissolved into the smoke._

 

He jerked awake. His head was pressed onto his pillow and he’d drooled a little bit into it.

His heart was hammering away. His alarm was ringing somewhere near his head.

“That was a very, _very_ horrible dream” he said onto the silk pillow.

Wait, silk pillow? He didn’t have any silk it was ridiculously expensive for his monthly allowance.

He rapidly sat on his knees, his hands touching the soft fabric.

OK he was still sleeping. Probably.

“Adrien would you turn off your alarm?” a grouchy voice complained from somewhere inside the pillows.

He yelled and jumped backwards.

Did the pillow talk?!

Oh gosh it was a dream right? Or was it an akuma? An akuma that made pillows talk and gave you nightmares?!

“Tikki?! Where are you?!” He looked around the room. It was unfamiliar, gigantic. It had a rock climbing wall, a foosball table, a skateboarding ramp and a pole?!

A black flying rat thing flew out of the pillow.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” He grabbed a pillow and started to swat at the thing.

“Adrien?! What’s your problem?!”

“What do you mean?! How do you know my name?! Where’s Tikki?!”

The thing- it looked like a small flying cat, so cute!- flew right to his face.

He held it in his hands.

“Whatever, kid. Your my chosen and Tikki is with her chosen, Ladybug.” It, no he said.

“What?” Adrien said.

“Did you hit your head or something? Why are you acting so weird?”

“I uhm well uhmmm What’s your name?”

“Plagg”

“Thanks, uhm Plagg… we… mayhaveaproblem”

“What?”

“We maaay have a problem”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I, how do I say it? I’m not your Adrien?” he said.

“Other news on channel 6 at noon”

“Hey!!”

“What? It was pretty obvious”

“Obvious?! It took me like, five minutes to realize that!!”

“Yeah, you’ve always been kinda slow”

“Plagg you’re a jerk” he said.

“Yeah, yeah, now, can you turn your alarm off and give me some cheese? I’m starving” Plagg said and although Adrien wanted to be annoyed at him he couldn't because he was so cute. He petted Plagg’s head and set him free.

“Sure, where is it?”

“Hey! I like you”

 

The. Closet. Was. _Huge!!_

Adrien’s hand was touching every piece of clothing he could come in contact with.

He couldn’t stop the squeal of excitement before it passed his lips.

“Plagg!! Have you seen the quality of these clothes?! OMG this is so cool! Look at these stitches!”

Plagg rolled his eyes.

“I regret ever saying I liked you”

“And the use of color is impressive!”

“One swoons over Ladybug, the other over _clothes_. I don’t know who’s worse” Plagg muttered to himself as he bit into his camembert.

“What should I wear?” Adrien said pulling at his hair.

Someone knocked at the door.

“U-uh come in!” he said and Nathalie entered the room.

“Adrien, I hope you’ve already taken a shower, your breakfast is already done” she said in an almost robotic tone. He felt a chill run down his spine.

“Yeah, yeah I-I will be there in a second”

She nodded and left the room.

“Why is she here?” he said.

“She’s your father’s assistant”

“Like Nadja is for Marinette's mother?”

“Isn’t she a reporter?”

“She’s a what here?”

“You heard kid”

 

_This_ was called a breakfast?

He tried not to look indignantly at the apple slices and nuts. They were so thin. And water? Really?

He pushed some of the slices around. Nathalie was droning away at his side, he probably should start listening. But really? Not even a croissant. Tikki would be so upset.

“You understood?”

He smiled sheepishly at her.

“Could you send it to my phone please?”

She sighed and tapped away at her tablet.

Adrien finished rapidly his apple slices and nuts.

“Thanks! I’ll get going then bye!” he picked his backpack and speed-walked away.

“Adrien what are you doing the gorilla is driving you there!” her voice died down once he was far enough.

He left the mansion and started jogging towards the school.

It was not as far as he thought it’d be. Still, he arrived a little winded.

He ruffled his hair, he hoped he wasn’t smelling. Because if he was, it be very embarrassing and he wouldn’t be able to greet Marinette and she’d be disgusted of him and never want to see his face anymore. And he’d be disgraced and no one would ever want to hire him and he’d end up working as a cleaner of a gas station.

He closed in on the school, saw a flash of yellow at the corner of his eye and suddenly the floor was closing in on his face.

He grabbed the railing.

Chloe. His knuckles turned white from the force he was using to grip the railing.

That monster was cackling.

_Punching people is_ bad _Adrien, you’re Scarlet Beetle you’re supposed to be a role model_ he thought.

"What's the matter _Adri-ugh_? Do you need to learn to walk again?" She sneered sounding very satisfied.

He wished he could punch her so bad.

"Grow up, _Bourgeois_." he said instead. He straightened his shoulders dusted his shirt off and started to walk up the stairs.

Do not give her a reaction.

"Finally wearing something that's not trash?" She said and he felt himself tensing.

"Like what you always wear?" He turned slightly to glare at her and continued walking -stomping- up the stairs.

Chloe screeched offended and he smirked to himself slightly.

He did not notice the silence from the rest of the courtyard as he made his way to the bathrooms. He entered and closed the door. Plagg floated out of his shirt pocket snickering.

“What?”

“That- that was priceless!” he said, his voice dying down because of his laughter.

Adrien huffed.

“Chloe was being a selfish jerk and a bully. Ugh! She irritates me so much! Like, what’s her problem? It’s not enough for her to be a jerk where I’m from NOOOO she just had to be a jerk here TOO!”

Plagg was wheezing from laughter and struggling to keep on floating.

“It’s not funny!”

“Oh but it is!”

“I suppose Lila is just as awful as were I’m from” He started to pace. “But really, here too?”

“Kid, the Chloe from here is basically in love with you” the kwami said. That made him stop.

“What do you mean?”

“She wanted to have lunch with you just yesterday”

“So that means…” He felt dread start to pool on his stomach.

“Yup”

“Ohhhh goood whyyyy?”

Plagg started laughing again.

“So I just basically exposed that I’m not from here like, in less than 3 minutes from being inside the school?” Adrien pulled at his hair “I know Tikki said I have problems with my anger towards Chloe but seriously?! Why her?! Couldn’t it have been Nino? Or Sabrina? Whyyy?”

The bell rang.

“And now I’m late to class. Again.” He put his face in his hands “Why is my life like this Tikki- uhm, Plagg I meant to say Plagg”

“Guess you’re just that unlucky”

Adrien sighed.

“What do I do now?”

“Lay low kid, don’t talk, take notes”

“ ‘Kay Plagg”

He walked out of the bathroom and ran to the class.

“Hi sorry I’m late”

“Adrien, try not to do it again” said Mme Bustier with a kind smile, ok it was creepy seeing the usually strict teacher smiling but whatever, he's been through worse.

He smiled sheepishly.

“I’ll try”

“I guess Marinette is going to be late again then” muttered Alya to Nino as he sat next to him.

Oh, oh great Marinette wasn’t going to be there now he wouldn’t have to worry about her looking at him and seeing him for the klutz he actually was-

Wait. Why was she late?

“Hey Alya, do you know why Marinette isn’t here yet?” he tried not to blush.

“Why so interested sunshine?” said Alya with a predatory look in her eyes he’d only seen Nino with when there was a specially juicy scoop for the BeetleBlog, or when trying to get him to ask the model out.

“Uh-uhm I-I-I friend! We-we’re friends right? So I guess we- she- I haha forget it I’ll just-” he pointed to the white board feeling his face on fire and slowly turned around mortified. He was a disaster! He couldn’t even talk about Marinette without getting flustered!

“What the heck dude?” Nino said looking at him funny.

“N-nothing, it’s nothing.” He put his concentration on the tablet and started to take notes.

A piece of paper slid across the table.

_What was the deal with you and Queen Bitch?_ –N

“Me and who?” he said under his breath and then he got it. Oh… Nino was talking about Chloe.

_Queen B*tch? Srly?_ –A

_What? Alya came up with it?_ –N

_I know she’s a pain but she’s being better?_ –A.

Adrien knew he was throwing a blind shot at the air, hopefully he was making some sense at least.

_Somedays_ –N

_Somedays_ –A

_Dude stop redirecting_ –N

_Redirecting what?_ –A

_The conversation!!!_ –N

_???_ –A

They had run out of paper space to write on. Nino huffed annoyed and started to rip another piece from his notebook. A ray of green light hit a tree next to the window.

That must be the akuma.

“I forgot my homework in my locker I’ll be right back!” he ran out of the classroom

“It’s an akuma! I _have_ to record it for the Ladyblog!” he heard Alya scream excitedly from the inside of the classroom.

He ducked inside a closet.

“Tikki!- I mean Plagg what do I do? We have to help!"

“Then transform into Chat Noir” The kwami shrugged.

“Do you ever worry about anything?”

“Don’t think so”

He sighed.

“What’s the phrase?”

“Claws out”

Adrien nodded, time to be Chat Noir.

 

He landed in the middle of the chaos.

“Everybody clear out! Stay out of the way! We don’t know what the akuma does yet, wait for me and my partner to stop them!” He turned around and caught sight of Nino and Alya “And keep your recorder friend out of the line of fire”

Everything was so much _louder_ , how did Chat Lady manage to concentrate on anything like this?

He felt his cat ears fold over his hair and his tail lashed out. He jumped to the rooftop and looked around. Where was the akuma?

He jumped to another part of the school and looked up to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng staring right at him.

“M-miss!" curse you stutter! "You should leave, the school isn’t safe” he said feeling his face slowly warming up.

“I need to find my friends!” she tried to mingle with the crowd.

“Hey, that’s really nice of you but I’ll appreciate it if you kept yourself out of trouble”

Oh god he was holding her wrist it was so thin oh gosh what’s he gonna do!? _Keep it cool Adrien!_

She looked around in determination her pigtails were bouncing and held her purse near her hip.

“Okay, Chat” She turned around and left.

He waited for a couple of seconds after she'd turned the corner.

“I touched her wrist!!” he squeaked happily to himself and reached to his hip for his yo-yo and found nothing.

“Right, right, no yo-yo at the moment just the baton, ok.” He grabbed the baton from his lower back “Now… how do I use this thing?”

 

It was going to be a long fight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Adrien freaked out a lot, I hope he stayed in character, comment your ideas or things you might want to see later on!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update! Life has been a little busy and it'll get even busier! I'll try to keep updating at least once a week. if I can do more I'll try but if I can't I'm sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been so busy. And my head is splitting up I am debating whether or not to take some ibuprofen. My goal was to put up this chapter before 2019 (so weird to think about that) started. Please enjoy!

 

 

 

“Whoa whoa whoa-hey hey Chloe–” Adrien said tripping backwards. Chloe kept walking fast holding onto the back of his hoodie.

“Hey- hey wait!” He kept trying to catch her attention but was still being ignored.

They were reaching the entrance of the school and subsequently, the stairs. She started to pull him down them and he struggled to keep upright but she wasn’t slowing down and she wasn’t letting him regain his balance either.

“Chloe– Chloe I’m going to fall!” he said once he felt one of his feet step on air. His stomach knotted and he’s pretty sure he yelped once he was thrown not so kindly into the back of the limo.

He checked up on Tikki and got her version of thumbs up while Chloe instructed the driver to ‘push it and go’.

“Hey, why did you do that?” he said trying to put his now wrinkled clothes back into their places and breathing deeply.

“Can’t I spend time with you?” she said and looked at her nails disinterestedly.

“You can but, well you see-” he said not really knowing what point he was trying to say but he probably should tell her about the akuma thing. _How was he going to do it?_

“Nope, I don’t wanna hear it!”

It might be harder than what he could hope for.

“Hey Chlo sorry I didn’t mean to say that you couldn’t”

They’d had this conversation on the phone several times.

“Sure you didn’t”

It was always like this.

“I’m being honest!”

“And I am the butler”

He knew she was hurt but it was kind of annoying sometimes.

A couple of minutes passed in silence. Adrien felt his heart heavy with guilt. Chloe was getting better just like she’d promised.

He sighed and looked at her profile.

“Chlo,” he said “I’m glad to spend time with you, we don’t do this as often as we used to”

“As often as we used to before you swapped me for those peasants” her answer was cutting, a little bitter.

“Chloe…” he started to say.

“Fine, those other kids” she said pursing her lips in what others would assume was distaste but he knew was a way to control how she felt.

“I didn’t swap you”

“You stopped hanging out with me you jerk” she said hurt and anger lacing her words.

“You were a completely different person than who you told me you were.” He was probably letting too much of his frustrations out. “That wasn’t the Chloe I knew,” he paused “Queen Bee _is_ the Chloe I know, a great hero”

“We’re the same you dork” she said swinging her ponytail but with a small satisfied smile on her face.

He smiled to himself a little.

 “Bring what we planned!” she said as soon as they were out of the car and on her private dining room.

Suddenly Chloe was clapping and everybody was in a frenzy. The maids and staff of the hotel were running around and moving tables and lights and changing colors and cloths and he was getting a little bit dizzy with how many people were doing stuff in the room.

“Miss Chloe why is-” a waiter stopped at her side with a puzzled look on his face.

“Now!” she said.

“Please” Adrien said with a polite smile. Chloe glared at him.

“They work for me” she said

“They’re still people”

“Whatever” she guided them to the table.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re awfully quiet” she said pointing at him with her fork.

He looked at her. She shrugged.

“I just-” how could he explain the akuma situation?

“Here it is Miss” someone left some kind of creamy something on the table.

“There was a-”

“Spit it out blondie”

“You’re blond too!” he said “There was an akuma last night and it hit me–”

“ _What_?!” She stopped when he glared at her “Sorry I’ll shut up”

“This morning I woke up on a different house and Mother is… not gone”

“Well shit”

 “And I really haven’t talked to her or father yet?”

“Double shit”

 “I know…” he said and scratched behind his neck.

There was a small pause in the conversation in which Chloe looked at him intently. He swallowed.

“And I found a… a diary that said we don’t like each other here?” He looked at Tikki and she nodded. He sighed in relief.

“So I just made it super obvious?”

“Maaayyybeee?” It sounded a lot like a question.

“Dammit Adrien”

“Sorry!” he said and raised his hands in surrender “What are we gonna do?”

“How am I supposed to know?! Wait it out?”

He should talk to Tikki afterwards and his partner. _What was her name again?_

 

 

 

 

 

He walked into the bakery a tangled mess of nerves

“He-hey uhm guys, about this morning-”

“Adrien honey are you okay?” his mother said brushing his hair back and touching the side of his face.

“Yeah I just-” he said, his throat closing in.

“Bad dream?”

Bad dream? This… having her here was better than- than any dream he could have ever dreamt.

“Yeah a… bad dream” he said looking at the floor.

“Nino came to look for you” his father came through the door and he felt himself tensing and straighten up.

“He did?” He barely stopped himself from saying father. It was probably not normal of the Adrien from here to say that.

“Yeah, do you know why?” he said smiling.

“Dunno. Well I just… came for some cookies and then to school?”

He needed to get out of there. This was too much.

“You better young man” His mother patted his check twice.

“And breakfast tomorrow morning Adrien don’t forget!” His father ruffled his hair as he passed by his side in his way to the door.

He ran once he was outside the door. He wasn’t completely sure he was breathing yet he kept at it until he felt he was far away enough, then he stopped.

“Oh gosh I hate Chloe for making me do that” he said trying to catch his breath.

He didn’t actually hate Chloe, it was great to be with mother again, to see father smiling.

He rubbed his hands on his face, frustrated and elated at the same time.

How much longer until Ladybug fixed the akuma on the other side? Because he didn’t think he’d be able to go back without having a breakdown when it happened.

Screams came from a block over and people were running towards their direction.

It was an akuma. Well that’s just great. His luck is so _perfect_. Note the sarcasm.

“Tikki?” he said looking inside his pocket.

“I AM CATCHTOPUS AND I CAN HAVE AS MANY GIRLS AND BOYS I WANT!!”

He grimaced.

“You can do this Adrien, you just have to say spots on”

Just say the phrase. Got it.

Nevermind he didn’t actually know how to be Ladybug or well Scarlet bug uh… Scarlet Bettle.

“Got it!” he said hoping that an eager smile would make him look more prepared than how he felt. And a purple slimy tentacle wrapped around his torso yanking him from the floor causing the world to turn a blur of color.

“Oh no,” he felt the tentacle tighten around his ribs and- “Tikki are you all right?!”

“Just fine.” He felt some pressure bellow the tentacle thing “We need to get outta here”

“Got i-iiit –” the tentacle thing threw him into the air caught him and a part of it curled on his thigh “HEY! YOU DIRTY PERVERTED THING STOP RIGHT WERE YOU A-ARE!!” it went a little further up.

Dumb, perverted octopus thing. Adrien though as he struggled with it.

“Hey sushi! Why so handsy?” came Ladybug’s voice. He looked up.

_“Oh. My. God”_

She had had ears, a leather suit a belt-tail and a bell. It was. God he was so in love with that woman. Except it wasn’t actually Ladybug. But he didn’t think he would be able to remember that the whole time.

“Let him go!”

She was defending him. So brave!

“HE IS MINE!!” the akuma said, apparently the tentacle things were his arms.

“Excuse you! I am my own person I –” His offended speech was cut off by being thrown into the air.

His momentum was stopped suddenly when a pair of black leather clad arms snatched him from the air..

“Got you Price Charming” she said practically purring. Threw him to the air and catched him in a princess hold. Her hair was loose and her bluebell eyes were twinkling as she called him prince char-

Wait what?!

“WhAt?” he said possibly and embarrassingly squeaked.

“Got you.” She started jumping from rooftop to rooftop “Why did he have you in his hands anyway?”

“Uh-uh… I dunno. J-just wrong place wrong time I guess”

They jumped a couple of minutes more. He doesn’t know how he heard it over his pounding heart but he heard her mumble something along the line of ‘this is far enough’.

“Well catch you later Prince Charming” she said. Left him on the roof winked and jumped away showing off.

He waited until she was nothing more than a black dot in the distance. Tikki floated to his eye level. He looked at her blinking rapidly in surprise and confusion.

“Am I dead?” he asked Tikki.

“Not dead but _very_ red” she said, flew up to his face and patted it.

Ladybug or well the girl using the cat miraculous that was ladybug wherever he was from had flirted with him. He was in heaven, literal heaven, ninth cloud.

Ohhhh no. how was he going to function with her flirting in battle?

“ _Why_ did this happen to me?” he said.

“What do you mean?” Tikki said looking at him funny.

“She flirted with me! How am I ever going to function like that? Ohhhhhhhhhh gooooooodd” he said. He covered his face with his hands it was going to be really embarrassing.

“Adrien, akuma first freak out later?” Tikki said petting his hair.

“Yeah,” He straightened up “Yeah you’re right. What was the phrase again?”

“Spots on, Adrien”

“Okay. Tikki, Spots On!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think I edited this the way I wanted. It took me a little too long to write but I like it. My head still hurts and I'm tired but can't sleep so yeah. Please if you have any comments or ideas or want to comment on any inconsistencies and/or mistakes feel free to write them :)  
> And also if there's anything you want to see.


End file.
